In mounting gates on steel fences, particularly industrial fences, where the gates are long and heavy, it is necessary to adjust the hinge members so that the gate will fully open with a 180.degree. swing. With the hinges presently in use, their construction prevents opening of the gate, in one direction, to much more than 90.degree., and where a long heavy gate is employed, it is very difficult to maintain the gate properly hung in horizontal alignment. It is an object of this invention to provide a gate hinge consisting of a male and female member that can be quickly and easily installed, adjusted and maintained in alignment.